Dreams Come Truethen turn to Nightmares
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Lily and Bug: This is what I think should happen after tonight’s Season Finale of Crossing Jordan. Some of the dialogue was what they said...just to set us up well I think like one line is lol I couldn’t remember all the words.
1. Dreams

Lily and Bug: This is what I think should happen after tonight's Season Finale of Crossing Jordan. Some of the dialogue was what they said...just to set us up well I think like one line is lol I couldn't remember all the words.

Lily went into the morgue and went to find Bug. She needed to talk to him. It was important and she knew it would be to him. She found him in one of the offices.

"Why didn't you come to my wedding" questioned Lily. She wanted to know the answer even though it was stupid to ask because she knew why.

"It was too hard for me to have to sit there and watch you marry him" said Bug sincerely.

"I couldn't do it" said Lily seriously. She couldn't marry Jeffrey and that scene at the not so much of a wedding was proof.

"Why not, Lily?" asked Bug. She had made all these plans and Bug didn't understand.

"He wasn't you" said Lily truthfully almost choking a little bit because her emotions were flooding to the surface.

Almost five minutes of pure silence had gone by and Bug didn't know what to think or what to say. Lily had basically just admitted that she had feelings for him..that was what he always wanted. He just never thought it would happen.

"He wasn't me? Does that mean that you want me" said Bug realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Bug, I think subconsciously I always knew that I wanted you…it just took this whole crisis with Jordan to make me realize that fact" said Lily. She had discovered how short life was.

"Lily, I have always loved you…if this is what you want you would make me unbelievably happy" said Bug. He knew that she was serious by the look in her eye.

"Bug, I want to be honest…l want to give us a shot" said Lily. She wanted to stop running from what she was feeling deep down in her soul.

"I want that too" said Bug staring right into her eyes

Lily was in unknown territory. She didn't know what to do next.

Lily smiled and Bug saw the smile that he had loved for so long and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her and so he did.

Lily felt like there was fireworks going off all around her and she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to admit to herself and to Bug what she had been feeling. She never wanted to miss out on those feelings again. When they parted from the kiss, Lily smiled at him and he smiled at her and it was as if everything was right and how it was supposed to be..until Nigel walked in.

"What's wrong, Nigel" asked Bug.

"Jordan" said Lily knowing the look that Nigel had on his face had to do with the murder of J.D. Pollack.

"They found her prints on another dead guy…the one we thought drugged her" said Nigel worried.

"Where's Jordan?" asked Lily.

"no-one knows" said Nigel

"She ran" said Bug knowing Jordan felt closed in on.

Coming up next…

Bug, Nigel, and Lily try to find Jordan

Woody talks to Lu


	2. Nightmares

Authors Note: originally this was supposed to have Lily and Nigel and all that looking for Jordan..but that's going to be next chapter because the Lu and Woody talk is far too important to be half a chapter..you'll see why.

Woody walked into Lu's office without even knocking. "Have you ever heard of knocking" said Lu

"I have heard of it…didn't think I needed to" said Woody thinking that she wouldn't have minded.

"Well next time knock..you never know what could be happening in here" said Lu looking at Woody.

"Fine, next time I knock..anyway, We need to talk" Woody said softly.

"Talk..about what" asked Lu. She didn't like the way that he had said "talk" and she figured it wasn't good.

"Jordan" said Woody. Jordan was the one problem that Lu couldn't solve.

"What about her" said Lu

"I don't like the way you are treating her. You know that she didn't kill J.D. and you know that she didn't kill that other guy either" Woody said a little anger in his voice

"She is a fugitive and the prime suspect in a murder… how should I treat her Woody…give her milk and cookies and tell her its all going to be alright" Lu replied back.

"You should treat her like a friend. You should treat her like someone who's in trouble and needs your help. You are already condemning her for something that we don't know that she did" Woody spat back at her.

"All the evidence says she did it..You know…I know what this is really about, Woody and it has nothing to do with the murder charges being brought against Jordan" she said

"Oh please enlighten me, this ought to be good..." said Woody waiting for her to say something that he knew wasn't going to be true.

"Well your big problem is that you are in love with her and you would rather believe that she's innocent then comprehend the fact that she's not" said Lu.

"We're back to that again? Jordan and I are over…well it never started and this is getting to be insane with you always assuming that because I don't want someone who's been a really great friend to get into trouble that I must be harboring some kind of unknown hidden love for her" said Woody

"Your not over her" said Lu

Woody had to admit to Lu that he wasn't. "No, Im not over her..but its been 4 years of this. If I just got over someone that important in a few months…I think I would be worried" said Woody

"No, I think you should have been over her a long time ago" said Lu

"I think that I don't like how this is going" said Woody

"Let me put it to you this way, Woody. I am going to put Jordan away if she killed them and I am going to go after her with everything I have and im going to remain a professional unlike some people in this room. I can separate my personal life from my work…obviously you cant" said Lu

"Are we done here?" said Woody

"No" Lu said

"NO, I mean Are WE done here" said Woody not waiting for a response and knowing what he implied just by saying that. He walked out and slammed the office door.

Lu knew that it was over and sat there feeling stupid and utterly alone..there was a knock at the door and for a moment Lu thought Woody had come back to talk to her about what had just happened. But it wasn't Woody….it was…….

Coming up..  
Find out who's at the door


End file.
